Black Nova
Black Nova is a private military corps, located on Omega and led by Aleena T'Saris (Nova). Overview The private military corporation known as Black Nova was founded in 2174 by Aleena T'Saris. They represent a small to medium-sized, but highly specialised, part of the mercenary corps found on Omega. Their trademark sign (of sorts) is that every trooper they field is a trained biotic. More akin to a small army then a loose band of mercenaries, BN-Troopers are highly disciplined, efficient and ruthless. Location Located in more or less the heart of the Fumi district on Omega, their ground-side headquarters is a vast high-security complex, designed specifically to withstand all manners of assaults, be it direct or covert. State of the line automated security, guards on constant duty 24/7. high-tech scanning equipment and much more protect the heart of their operations. Special care is taken with client data, stored on a separate network, isolated from the outside world. After recent events and some major rebuilding, their HQ now more then ever resembles a massive fortress, completely walled off. Approaching their site past a certain point without the correct IFF markings or escorted by Black Nova personnel can be considered suicide by automatic heavy turret. The thick, eerily black walls are bristling with anti-personnel turrets and Anti-Air fortifications, and embedded into them are several hard bunkers, enabling personnel from inside the complex to effectively support the automated defenses with lethal firepower. However, these same events also showed that a single fortress is not entirely viable, a reason why they're shifting to a secondary, more mobile headquarters in the form of a large dreadnought, taken from the terrorist organization Inferno Novaris during their assault. Assumed destroyed in the fighting, Black Nova was able to only cripple it enough for it to be still salvageable. Assignments Black Nova is known for taking almost every job they are offered, unless it involves slavery. Blackmailing, drug trading, weapons smuggling, assassinations; whatever someone needs, it can be taken care of. Even small scale warfare is possible, due to their extensive armoured divisions nowadays. This includes orbital support from their personal fleet of warships. More often then not, their contracts involve security details or industry sabotage. However, while it's not exactly a secret, they're also hired to conduct black ops by outside sources -- the real wetwork that some individuals cannot be, even remotely, tied to. Little is known about those operations or the regiment undertaking them. Prices Hiring a squad of Black Nova Troopers isn't cheap, even compared to other, sometimes bigger and more well-known or established organizations. But they are worth every credit. Their troops are quick, precise and efficient, caring out their task with a brutal and ruthless attitude, yet collateral damage is held to a minimum when possible. The reasons for their high price is simple. You pay for their exceptional training and gear. And the reassurance that whatever you paid them for will be done, without any questions asked. This leads to fewer contracts then other organizations, but the ones they do get are much more lucrative in the process. About them Brutal, ruthless, disciplined. Those are the three words everyone uses to describe BN's troops. Whatever you paid them for, it will happen. To this day, they haven't failed a client once. On particular difficult assignments, their leader will take care of the ops herself alongside the most elite of her forces. For the most part, especially given recent events, their regarded as one of the best equipped and technological most advanced forces in the Terminus. The specifics and the exact gear carried by their troopers is confidential and held secret. It is suspected however that their gear also involves reverse-engineered Collector and Reaper technologies, acquired by recent operations against terrorist organizations as well as some lucky raids on hidden warehouses that contained illegal Abyss tech. Their arsenal includes warships, heavy tanks, heavy mechs as well as artillery systems and highly sophisticated combat vehicles and aircraft. Even several weapons of mass destruction have found their ways into their hands. Biological and Chemical warfare included if absolutely necessary, even if that rarely happened so far. Suited to even wage a small scale war and hold their own, as was evident during the Reaper war. Structure and Organization Black Nova is structured more akin to an entire military then just an army. They are divided into several smaller 'divisions'. Combat division, obviously takes care of field operations, technical division is tasked with anything one needs an engineer for, combat or otherwise. Logistics division runs anything involving supply, including weapons trading, drug smuggling and much more. Not much known is about BN's Information Division, but what little is, they are responsible for gathering information on their targets, gathering data used to blackmail, disrupt networks and cause general havoc in an adversaries computer systems. They are probably the "digital combat" division. And lastly there is the Diplomatic Corps, responsible for setting up contracts, infiltrating enemy corporations and many other nebulous tasks. Organization is very streamlined. Every regiment is further divided into 10 companies. The newest recruits are housed in the 10th company while the most elite troopers are serving with the first company. Every company is led by a captain who's charged with overseeing all operations the company in question is tasked with. Typical strength for a company is around 100 strong, but obviously those numbers shift a lot. In practice, companies are mainly used and enforced by regiments related to direct combat actions, less so by the more civilian branches like maintenance and engineering. But still, being in the first company of any division is a privilege and a testament to the individuals skill. There are currently 34 known regiments active within Black Nova. Only 20 of those are pure combat focused. Several more are engineering or logistical in nature. Auxiliary forces, like infiltrators or Headhunters, which is what Black Nova calls their assassins, are attached to the regiment itself in separate companies. Some of the more well known regiments are: The 31st "Black Bandits" regiment, currently under command by Liria T'Remi. Known for their flexibility both in and outside of combat and their professionalism. The 12th "Iron Wrath" regiment, which is focused on heavy assault and thus includes the most armor and the heaviest of weaponry. The 2nd "Void Terror" regiment. They are Black Nova's shadows, especially suited to covert operations, infiltration and assassination. And then there is the first regiment led by Aleena T'Saris herself. Information on this regiment is almost non-existent, even within Black Nova itself. It is speculated that those are sleeper agents embedded within the organization itself, to quell anyone too ambitious or the regiment responsible for most black ops. About their leadership Not much is known about their leader. She's an asari, age unknown, named Aleena T'Saris. Her accent has been described in such a way that it would seem she was born on Thessia, in Serrice. But she hasn't confirmed nor denied anything. Honestly, not many people actually had the "privilege" of talking to her on such a personal level. Mostly her employees, and they do not talk to outsiders about themselves or anyone else from BN. The rest of the upper echelon is handpicked by her, independent of their performance in their respective line of work and instead focussing on characteristics that benefit their new position. For that reason, in theory, even a fresh private could find himself leading a whole division if several variables are correct. The talent to lead is more important then the shown abilities in the field. Just because someone is an exceptionally good grunt doesn't mean they are equally good at coordinating or leading troops themselves. However, this does not mean exceptional work goes unrewarded. People outperforming expectations are offered higher positions if they are capable and willing or at least better wage. Black Nova's leadership keeps a close eye on shown talent and skill. Miscellanous For an organization calling itself a Private Military Corps, Black Nova is known to establish smaller businesses outside of their usual field of work, more civilian-focused. As far as is known, they have several shadow operations, including repair-and-salvage services and are rumored to possess Halcyon Arms, a weapon and armor manufacturing company on Omega. More openly, they have lately established a few spots where anyone can come together and learn the proper usage of firearms, train in martial arts (biotic or otherwise) or simply spar with Black Nova employees or each other. Instructions on martial arts range from such antique forms as the asari Kay'sa all the way to krogan hand-to-hand combat styles and all are supervised by professional personnel not only to instruct those interested, but also to prevent any major injuries during the training. Another fact that often gets overlooked is that Black Nova's facilities provide free refuge for escaped slaves in exchange for those to work for Black Nova in non-essential roles for the time being, getting paid of course. Why they enforce these policies is obscure but becoming more clear as time goes on, as a few of their personnel stems from former slaves, who were willing and capable to go through the brutal training regimen Black Nova demands from all their operatives. These individuals however show a great mental fortitude and an almost disturbing bloodlust. Gallery PosterBN.png|A typical squad of Black Nova Troopers A typical squad of Black Nova Troopers Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Omega Category:Crime